Freeing the Caged
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: What would you do if you were trapped in a world of Murderers with no way out? Or if you were placed in the care of someone who was labeled as a homicidal psychopath? Sounds easy not to fall in love with him right? Well, think again, because I did.


_**Freeing the Caged **_

_**(Two Months Earlier) **_

Nervousness ran through my body as the five Arrancars that captured me and I walked through the gigantic double doors into the color deprived room. The echoing of our footsteps pounded against my eardrums. It almost felt as if their feet were stomping against my chest, my heart was beating so fast that it was almost painful. "Welcome to Las Noches, our palace." Aizen greeted me, I concluded that his smile was either fake and or forced, "Orihime Inoue that is your name, correct?"

"Y-Yes." My answer came out weakly due to the fact that an ominous shiver ran down my spine when he looked me dead in the eye.

"Sorry to rush you, Orihime, but would you show me your power?" Aizen gave me the same look again, but this time not only did I feel a shiver, I felt mentally and physically weak all of the sudden almost as if Aizen was sucking my strength right out of me.

"Yes." I said as I mentally smacked myself for sounding so timid. I whimpered little above a whisper when my fist, which I kept clinched to keep myself calm, went limp at my side.

Suddenly Aizen brought up something about a few of the Arrancars didn't want me to come to Hueco Mundo. The Arrancar that Aizen addressed as Luppi openly admitted that he didn't understand why it was so important to bring me to Hueco Mundo. Honestly, I didn't understand either. "Oh I know what we should do, Orihime why don't you demonstrate the strength of your power for us." Aizen said leaning forward in his chair slightly, "I want you to heal Grimmjow's left arm."

"That's crazy Lord Aizen it can't be done! Grimmjow? Director General Tosen turned his arm to ashes." Luppi stated. If I didn't know any better I would say he was making fun of the blue haired Arrancar that stood behind me. I turned and looked at Grimmjow; I saw that his entire left arm was gone. Even though his face didn't show it he must've been in so much pain. I walked up to him as Luppi finished the last bit of his ranting, "How is she going to heal something that doesn't exist? She's not a god!"

Grimmjow looked at me with disbelieve as I stood in front of him. Grimmjow was handsome, one could plainly see that. He was approximately six foot one and slim. His chest, abdomen, and stomach were toned and muscled. His hair was somewhat spiked and was a light blue hue. His eyes, oh my God his eyes, were a deep ice cold cobalt blue, there were greenish-blue markings at the corner of his eyes. If I wanted to I could lose myself in those eyes, but there was no way that was going to happen, because even though he hadn't said a word, even though he hasn't displayed his power in front of me yet I was afraid of him. I didn't know what Grimmjow was capable of and I didn't want to know, "Soten Kishun." I said and the familiar healing power gifted barrier appeared over Grimmjow, "Now I ... I reject."

Grimmjow stood there silently and allowed me to heal him. "Hey are you listening, girl?! If you're doing this in a pathetic attempt to safe yourself you might as well stop it. Should I see proof that you haven't any power and there's no reason to keep some one like you...a-alive..." Luppi shouted at me then stopped. Both Luppi and Grimmjow gasped when I was done, whereas Grimmjow stared at his newly restored arm in complete udder shock Luppi started yelling again, "H-How? This is beyond the point of healing! What sorcery is this, what did you do girl?!"

"Don't you understand?" Aizen asked then he went into this explanation of my power. Even though I already knew how my powers worked I listened. After Aizen was through Grimmjow called me, "Hey girl..." I turned to look at him, unable to hide the small expression of fear on my face. "...Come heal one more thing." Grimmjow turned, looked over his shoulder at me, and pointed at his back. I walked over to him again and saw the scarred over spot on his back, I obeyed and healed it. The last thing I wanted to do was anger him. "Just what do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?" Luppi looked over at us, but he was solely looking at the Arrancar by me.

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder with a feral grin. In a blink of an eye Grimmjow was standing in front of Luppi with his hand through his chest. I looked at the tattoo on Grimmjow's back again, "Why does he have a six tattooed on his back?" I wondered inwardly.

"Grimmjow...you...bastard..." Luppi struggled to get out the insult.

"Your days are done, goodbye..." Grimmjow raised a hand and it started to glow with a red light, the grin never leaving his face, "...Mr. Ex number six." Grimmjow released a Doom Blast and reduced Luppi's upper half to ashes in the process. Grimmjow's smirk tamed itself and then its wildness returned when what was left of Luppi fell to the floor. Grimmjow started laughing madly, "Its back, my power's back! The sixth Espada is Grimmjow again!"

All I could do was stare at him with look of complete fear in my eyes, "Oh my God, what did I just get myself into?" I asked in my mind. I whimpered slightly when Grimmjow looked at me, that feral grin returned. He came over to me, he leaned over so he could put his mouth next to my ear, and considering how he towered over me he technically had to. "You get to live another day, kitten. If I were you; I'd pray that that little power of mine doesn't give out." He whispered then walked out of the room. My heart rate returned to normal when he closed the door. I would definitely be stirring clear of the sixth.

###############

I sighed as I sat on the couch in my room. It was a simple room; it had a bed, a couch, a rug that was so huge it almost covered the whole floor, and a bathroom. There was nothing to do at all, I could've read my book but I wasn't in the mood to. I looked up from my lap when the door creaked open, I expected it to be Ulquiorra with my meal, but it wasn't, it was Grimmjow. "Aizen wants to see you." He said with his hands in his pockets, "I'm to take you to him." I just sat there and looked at him. "Let's go." He said a little impatiently when I didn't move.

I got up and followed him quietly until I asked him a question, "Why do you have a six on your back?" It was an innocent question.

"It's my rank. I'm the sixth, the Sexta" He answered without looking at me.

"Your rank in what?" I was truly curious.

"In the Espada." Grimmjow replied as we rounded a corner, he still didn't look at me.

"The Espada?" My eyebrow arched.

Grimmjow sighed, he was most likely getting annoyed by my questions, but he still gave me an answer, "The Espada are the deadliest Arrancars in Aizen's army. We are ranked from one to ten, one being the strongest ten being the weakest."

"...Who...?" I started another question then a fight calloused hand covered my mouth.

"Enough with the fuckin' questions!" Grimmjow's eyes were narrowed. He was gripping me so tight I thought he'd break my jaw. He finally let go much to my relief.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Grimmjow-sama." I looked down at my feet as Grimmjow turned around.

"Drop the "sama" shit..." Grimmjow said. I looked at him, "...Just call me Grimmjow."

That made me smile, "Okay."

###################

It's been a month since I was brought to Hueco Mundo. Even though Aizen eventually gave me permission to wander Las Noches as I pleased I stayed in my room. Grimmjow would watch after me when Ulquiorra was away on a mission. I wasn't really afraid of the Sexta anymore, but I was wary of him. Whenever he was in one of his moods, whenever he was angry enough to blast something, I kept my distance from him completely.

One day I decided to entertain myself by singing, I stopped when Grimmjow came in. "What're you doing?" He wondered. The door closed behind him. As usual his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants.

"I was ... I was singing." I answered a little embarrassed that he heard me.

"Why?" Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch.

"It keeps my hope alive." I said brushing my hair back out of my eyes with my hand, starting at my hairline above my forehead and moving back.

"Ch, hope my ass. Hope is none existent. You're a slave to Aizen just as much as the rest of us. What are you hoping for anyway, for Kurosaki to come save you? Wake up! If your friends failed to save you the first time they'll fail again, you're never going to get out of here, so quit being a fuckin' idiot."

His words stung but I wouldn't cry in front of Grimmjow, I refused to cry in front of Grimmjow. "Haven't you ever wanted to be free?" I asked him.

"Everyday, but I know it'll never happen as long as I have this number on me I'm bound to Aizen. I've never had this so called hope of yours."

"Have you ever felt love?" I looked at those cerulean eyes that seemed to pierce me all the way down to my soul, my very being.

"Never, that's even more bogus than hope." Grimmjow slouched on the couch; he propped his arm up on the arm of the couch and leaned his cheek against his balled fist.

"What about your past life as a human?"

Grimmjow hesitated for a second, "...I don't remember... I doubt it."

"How can you say never if you can't remember?" Those two things seemed contradictory to me.

"Weren't you listening?" The Sexta glared at me agitatedly, "I said I've never "loved" in this life. I can't remember from my past life, I doubt I ever had in that life."

It was crazy, but I actually developed a little crush on Grimmjow. I know it was a lost cause to feel affection for Grimmjow, because he'd never return it, but I couldn't help myself. Feeling brave I went to the couch, I sat on my knees facing him, I looked at him, watched him closely. I felt bad for Grimmjow, he never experienced love, if he had he couldn't remember, that had to be painful, but it didn't seem to bother him one bit.

"What, woman?" Grimmjow looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a little annoyed that I hadn't looked away yet.

"You look tired." I pointed out. He really did look tired; he had this sleepy look in his eyes as well as on his face.

"Hn." Was his response then he looked away.

"Maybe you should lie down." I brushed a stray hair out of my eyes.

"The hell I will. Just shut up and leave me alone." He growled.

I looked at him for a second longer before moving to the opposite end of the couch, I picked up my book off the stand and flipped to where I left off at. Truly I wasn't really supposed to bring anything from the Living World to Hueco Mundo, but Aizen let me keep it saying he didn't see the harm seeing as how it was merely a novel. My reading was interrupted when I felt weight on my lap. I looked down to see Grimmjow lying down with his head in my lap. That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. "Grimmjow...?" I started then I trailed off. Grimmjow's body was relaxed and his breathing was steady, he was already asleep. I felt a gentle smile graze my lips. I went back to my book as I began to run my hand through his hair. I expected his hair to be stiff and rough but instead it was thick, soft, and silky. I could've sworn, for an instant, I heard him purring softly.

######################

I woke up from a good night's sleep one morning. I didn't know if morning or night existed in Hueco Mundo considering that there was always a moon in the sky never a sun, but it really didn't matter. I expected Grimmjow to be here soon, he always came to see me shortly after I woke up and would take me to breakfast, he wouldn't let me go into the dining hall that was full of the other Espada by myself. Now that Ulquiorra was placed on full-time duty in the war I was now placed under Grimmjow's care. I didn't mind it of course, but Grimmjow seemed a little iffy about it. I got out of my bed and stretched. Suddenly the door creaked open, I smiled thinking it was Grimmjow, but then my smile faded when I saw not Grimmjow but four of Nnoitora's subordinates or, as I learned they were often referred to as, fraccions.

"Hey princess let's have some fun." One sneered at me. I paled at this, they were going to... I backed up and whimpered. They chuckled and came in. I squealed when they appeared around me, they grabbed onto me by my arms or anything they could get a hold of and tried to tug me over to the bed as I pulled against them trying to get free. Only one person could save me, "GRIMMJOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs; hoping, praying, begging that he heard me.

"Shut up!" One fraccion snarled and slapped me hard across the back of my head making me yelp. I closed my eyes when one of the men reached around me and started to rip my shirt open, I screamed.

Suddenly I felt them being torn away from me. I fell forward to the floor. I heard the men scream in pain on the other side of the room, and then all was silent except for a familiar voice, "Get up off the floor kitten."

I looked up to see Grimmjow. Nnoitora's fraccions were nothing but a pile of corpses now. My eyes welled up with tears, I got up, I ran to him, and I threw my arms around his torso. I gripped the back of his jacket as I cried. Grimmjow stood there and let me cry myself out against him. When I calmed down I changed my shirt and we went to breakfast. I stayed close to Grimmjow on the walk to the dining room. Grimmjow pushed the door open and let me walk it first.

The other nine Espada were there already. I whimpered and hid behind Grimmjow when Nnoitora sneered at me. Before anyone could blink Grimmjow had Nnoitora off the ground by the throat against the wall. The other Espada stood up. "Grimmjow, what on earth are you doing?" Harribel asked, her blond hair hanging in her eyes as always. I was surprised just like everybody else; I didn't expect Grimmjow to snap like that. Grimmjow ignored the third Espada and just stared Nnoitora down with deathly cold eyes, "You and your little bastard fraccions better stay the fuck away from her." He snarled lowly through clinched teeth.

"Alright Grimmjow, that's enough." Starrk said with his usual calm attitude. Grimmjow lowered Nnoitora then threw him across the room. I moved away when Nnoitora walked past me and out of the room, Grimmjow watching his every move. When the fifth Espada was gone Grimmjow moved to his seat, there was a seat beside his that no one sat in, I assumed that it was for me. Grimmjow looked at me, his eyes calm now; he motioned for me to come over. I obeyed and sat down. The Espada were silent now. I remained quiet as well. I glanced up at Grimmjow out of the corner of my eye as he put a chunk of seasoned meat in his mouth. I looked back at my plate; I drank some tea to hide my smile. I was happy to know that no matter what I was safe with Grimmjow.

####################

I didn't want to go back to sleep. The nightmare of my Hollowfied brother would just come back. I was alone in my room. I yearned for Grimmjow's company. He was in his room most likely asleep and he wouldn't appreciate me waking him up. The moonlight shined in from the window, illuminating the sea of dust that flooded in its path.

I got up and went out into the hallway and headed for Grimmjow's room. The temperature in the hall chilled me through my silky night gown. The only sound that could be heard was the soft pattering of my bare feet against the tiled floor. I didn't go into Grimmjow's room right away. I took a deep breath then I pushed the huge door open quietly. I peered into the dark room. The moonlight that came in from the window revealed Grimmjow lying on the bed above the sheets only in his pants. He laid still with his back to me. I noticed that there was plenty of room on the bed for me to lie down next to him. I swallowed and went in. I pushed the door closed behind me. I slowly walked up to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing in here woman?" Grimmjow's gruff voice made me freeze.

I was just…" I was nervous now and didn't know what to say. Grimmjow rolled over to face me. "I-I…um…That is…I was…I."

"I can remember when you started this sentence." Grimmjow said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I told him. "I just had a bad dream and I-I didn't want to be alone… I'm frightened…" Grimmjow just stared at me indifferently. "…Please…"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at me but he moved over to make some space, "Tonight only." He told me. I nodded in understanding. I crawled underneath the covers beside Grimmjow. I got comfortable and laid still. Grimmjow lied down on his side facing me and closed his eyes.

"Grimmjow," I whispered.

"What?" He growled.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." Grimmjow said. I closed my eyes and became quiet. The face of my brother with a hollow mask on him flashed across my mind. I whimpered. "Shut up woman, you're fine."

"I'm sorry," I said as I repositioned my head on the soft plush pillow.

"Just go to sleep," Grimmjow told me, "And don't wake me up again."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. Grimmjow's spicy scent relaxed me. His steady breathing calmed me. Without thinking I curled up closer to him. I was beginning to doze off when I felt a strong arm wrap around me and pull me close to a warm body. I wrapped my arm around his waist in response. I was praying that Grimmjow wouldn't strike me for my actions. To my relief the blow never came. I leaned my head against him then I finally went to sleep.

I woke up in the "morning" to find myself lying in the bed alone. I saw steam seeping out from underneath a door that I hadn't noticed when I came in last night. How could there be water in the middle of a desert?

The door opened and I saw Grimmjow come out in his pants and drying his cerulean hair with a towel. I sat up and looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He scowled at me. What had I done wrong now? "Did you know that you talk in your sleep constantly woman?" Grimmjow asked me as he draped the damp cloth around his neck.

"N-No…" I answered. I truly didn't.

He threw the wadded up towel at me, hitting me right smack dab in the face. His aim was impeccable. The towel fell into my lap. "Well guess what, you do. I hope you're happy. You kept me up all night with your senseless chatter." Grimmjow slipped on his jacket.

"I'm sorry," I said, "It wasn't intentional, I wasn't even aware that I talked in my sleep."

"It was my own mistake for letting you stay in here in the first place," Grimmjow slumped down on the couch on the far side of the room.

"I appreciate you letting me nevertheless," I said getting up out from under the warm covers. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He suddenly looked me dead in the eyes and I froze on the spot. I couldn't move. The deepness of his eyes locked me in place. His eyes seemed to have a power of their own. It was as if he could see into my soul. I swallowed. He looked away, releasing me from his gaze, allowing me to move again. "I-I guess I should get back to my room now." I headed for the door.

"No," Grimmjow was by my side before I could even take a step. He grabbed onto my arm.

I looked at him, "What…"

"Shut up," He told me not taking his eyes off of the door. "Go into the bathroom and stay quiet," He pushed me towards the bathroom. I looked at him. "Don't come out until I tell you."

I did what I was told and went into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind me. I sat down on the floor against the wall across from the door. I heard Grimmjow's door being slammed open. I jumped a little and forced a squeal down as I remembered what Grimmjow told me. I didn't want him to be angry with me.

"Where is she Sexta," I heard an unfamiliar voice ask my caretaker.

"What the hell are you talking about Szayel, you annoying bastard?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Grimmjow," Szayel answered. "I know she's here, now hand her over."

"She's not here. Why the hell would I let a filthy human in my room? What's more she's none of your concern." Grimmjow told him. I heard them exchange a few words than I heard someone leave the room and the door slam closed. "You can come out now woman," I heard Grimmjow say. I opened the door and reentered the room.

"How did he know I was here? What does he want with me?" I asked.

"Forget about that asshole." Grimmjow was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He was going to…he was going to…rape me," I had to force the words out of my mouth, "…Wasn't he?"

"No, I won't let him touch you," Grimmjow didn't look at me. I looked at him surprised. He won't let him touch me?

"Why, because of Aizen's orders?" I asked him. Why would he care if Szayel or anyone else touched me?

"No," Grimmjow shook his head. He stood up and got closer. He looked down at me, I looked up at him. "You're mine," He said lowly. I looked at him surprised. I was his? He headed towards the door. "Stay here," He told me, "I'll be back in an hour. Do not leave this room for any reason, understand?"

"Yes, I understand," I said. Grimmjow left the room. I lied down on the bed and curled up. Grimmjow's scent was all over the bed. I cuddled up with his pillow and deeply inhaled his spicy scent. I slowly drifted off to sleep and accidently imagining myself in Grimmjow's arms.

I jumped awake when weight came down on the other side of the bed. "Relax you idiot woman, it's just me."

"You scared me," I told him looking at him. I reached out to touch him but I stopped then I drew my hand away. I turned over on my side with my back to him.

I froze when Grimmjow's arm draped over me and pulled me against him, his hand pressed against my stomach when he snaked his hand up my shirt a little. Grimmjow's hot breath beat down on my neck. I shuddered. "Are you afraid kitten," He asked me with that same smile he had when he offed Luppi.

I whimpered when Grimmjow ran his tongue over my pulse. Tears pricked my eyes. I trembled, "Yes…" I answered shakily. My eyes snapped open when Grimmjow removed his hand and I felt him kiss my cheek.

I looked at him. "I'm not going to hurt you," He told me, almost, softly. He had this look in his eyes that I've never seen before. He kissed my cheek and my jawline then finally my lips. His warm tongue lapped at my bottom lip. I granted him enterance into my mouth. Grimmjow ravaged my cavern as my fingers danced in his hair. I ran my tongue against his shyly.

Grimmjow chuckled and acknowledged my tongue by stroking it with his. "I'm not afraid of you," I clarified.

"You're afraid of your first time." Grimmjow said. I nodded. Grimmjow licked the shell of my ear. "Poor little kitten," He taunted as he let go of me.

"Why would you want it with me?" I asked as I turned my face away and buried the side of my head into the pillow. "I'm nothing."

"I want you to show me what you humans call 'love'." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him. "You may have noticed before that I don't have a heartbeat. I no longer have a heart. I'm nothing but the remains of what I used to be as a human, I don't understand any human emotions. I'm the one who is nothing woman, not you."

"Shhh," I pressed my fingertips to his lips and shushed him quietly. I caressed his cheek and shushed him softly, "Yes, you are, you're a living being, Grimmjow." I reached my arms out to him, beckoning him. He came to me and lied down against me. I laid his head on my chest and next to my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around my waist.

"What is that?" He asked me. I felt sorry for him. He had forgotten what a heart sounded like and maybe even forgotten what it felt like to have one in his chest.

"That's my heart." I answered him. I smiled softly at him when I heard him yawn. "You should sleep," I told him gently, "You're tired." For once Grimmjow didn't argue, he wrapped his arms around me a little tighter and closed his eyes. I stroked his hair, "I'll still be here when you wake up."

############

"Grimmjow," I said one day I in his room with him. I came out of the bathroom freshly bathed and completely dressed.

"What," He answered as he lounged on the bed.

"Do you ever yearn for human blood?"

He looked at me, "I'm a Hollow woman, not a flippin' vampire."

"Even so, do you?"

"Not really."

I brushed my hair away from my neck, "Do you want mine?" I asked him.

In a blink of an eye Grimmjow was in front of me. He looked me deep in the eyes. He pulled me to him. He laced his fingers in my hair then tilted my head to the side. My neck was completely exposed and I was at his mercy. Instead of feeling sharp panther-like fangs piercing my neck I felt warm lips press against my pulse.

Grimmjow kissed my neck again, "Don't tempt me kitten," He said lowly against my ear. "And don't be an idiot. You're not food."

I looked at him as he let me go. "I want to be something of value to you other than property."

"I never said you were property."

"You said that I was yours."

"Meaning that he has no custody over you, no one else does either," Grimmjow clarified. He touched my face with a calloused hand. "I never said that you were an object of possession." I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace and buried my face into his chest.

Grimmjow stood there motionless with his hands in his pockets. I eventually felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around me and before I could inhale we were on the bed. I looked at him. I blushed. Grimmjow's feral smile appeared on his face then slowly disappeared when he realized that he had frightened me.

He smirked then kissed me. Suddenly our positions were reversed, I was on the bottom and Grimmjow hovered over me. He sucked on my jawline, my neck, and my pulse. He licked the shell of my ear. His hot breath lapped up against my ear, "Such a fragile little kitten," Grimmjow crooned as he ran a hand up my shirt making me shudder. "Stop that," He told me quietly. "You're all right." He took my shirt off, "I already told you that I won't hurt you woman," Grimmjow lowered his body against mine after taking off his jacket. I wound my arms around Grimmjow and pulled him closer to my body and kissed his neck.

I boldly ran my tongue over the length of his pulse and kissed it then began to suck on it. Grimmjow growled lowly. I stopped suddenly, not realizing that the snarl was out of pleasure. Grimmjow caught the back of my head in his calloused hand and kept me on his pulse. "It's fine woman, go ahead," He said.

I sucked on his neck until I left several red spots on his skin. I looked at him with a shy look and a blush on my face. Grimmjow smirked, "Since when do you have a backbone?" He asked.

I got offended, "I do to have one," I huffed.

Grimmjow's smirk widened, he thought the argument rather amusing, "Says the person that got scared because of a dream."

I pouted and turned my head away, "…It was about my Hollowfied brother…and that's not funny…"

"Why would you come to a Hollow for security when you had a dream about a Hollow?" Grimmjow asked.

I looked at him again, "I feel safe when I'm with you."

"No one is safe with me," Grimmjow said as he kissed me.

_**(End of Flashback) **_

I groaned awake in bed with the waking up sunlight meeting my eyes. I remember how it was like not seeing the sun for two straight months, but Grimmjow had been my light, he still was. I smiled when he rolled over with a groan and threw an arm over me. "Good morning," I looked at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Hey," He replied groggily ridding himself of the sensation that my kiss left by wriggling his nose. He never much cared for a kiss there, but he never complained about it. He was only in his Gigai when we went out. When we were home in our small but decent and charming apartment he was himself, an Arrancar.

We came to the world of the living after Ichigo and our Soul Society friends defeated Aizen. Grimmjow was finally free of that monster's grasp. Grimmjow was never to be a slave or to bow to anyone again. Granted he would never be free from the memories, but being free from obligations that he loathed was certain.

In either case he was and always will be my mate, my Grimmjow.

"You had bad dreams again," It wasn't a question nor a guess, Grimmjow knew by just looking at me and seeing the bags, that were the result of a long sleepless night, under my eyes that I had nightmares again. I nodded feebly. Grimmjow pulled me to him then kissed me and held me.

I no longer had the nightmare about my brother. What nightmare I did have was Grimmjow been slaughtered right in front of me along with my friends. "You should stay in bed today and get some rest." Grimmjow told me. "I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to," I said, "I don't want you to be annoyed."

"I doubt one day lying in bed all day will kill me." I looked at him, Grimmjow kissed me then laid my head against his chest, "Go to sleep kitten."

I snuggled closer and closed my eyes. My eyes were sore and my body ached. "I love you Grimmjow," I told him as I began to doze off. I didn't want to tell Grimmjow that it was actually him who had nightmares last night, I woke up and saw actual tears running down his face, but he never actually woke up. He cried softly in his sleep. I had wiped them away and whispered to him until he finally calmed down.

I clung to him tightly and Grimmjow hugged me to him snuggly in return. "I love you too Hime." Grimmjow whispered against my ear as consciousness slipped from me completely.

I woke up some hours later to find myself still Grimmjow's arms. He was looking at me. I smiled at him, "You really did stay…" I said.

"Were you expected me not to?" He asked running his hand through my hair.

I shook my head, "No, I knew that you would stay." I kissed him deeply. Grimmjow smirked against my lips then kissed me even deeper. I had to fight back tears that threatened to spill. I excused myself to the bathroom. I walked in calmly, closed and locked the door, leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, I brought my legs to my chest, buried my face into my arms that rested on my knees, and cried. "Hime," Grimmjow knocked on the door. "Hime opened the door."

"No," I told him, praying that my voice wouldn't waver but it did.

Grimmjow heard it, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone."

"You're lying," Grimmjow called my bluff. "Just unlock the door. Don't make me kick it down Hime."

I sighed. I reached up and unlocked the door and scooted over to the tub and sat down beside it. Grimmjow came in. I forced myself not to look at him. I didn't want Grimmjow to see me cry, because to him tears were a sign of weakness, but it was too late. Grimmjow slumped down beside me and just stared at me. He reached out and grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

He didn't say anything at first then he wiped away my tears, "Why are you crying?" I didn't answer as I averted my eyes. "Kitten…" Grimmjow said.

"I…I had a dream that you didn't want me anymore…and you let…you let Nnoitora have me…" He let go of my chin.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! You're an idiot to think that! That bastard's dead!" Grimmjow snarled. I flinched away from him with my tears starting back. I hated it when people raised their voices at me. Grimmjow's eyes softened when he saw how he scared me. He reached out to touch my cheek, I trembled. "It's okay, Hime" He whispered quietly, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you…I would never hurt you or let anyone have you." Grimmjow caressed my cheek, brushing my tears away.

I climbed into his lap and leaned against him. I buried my face into his shoulder. I started shaking. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around me, "Stop that…" He told me lightly. I hugged him and sat there silently.

"Grimmjow…" I breathed.

"What?" He replied.

I turned a little and pressed my lips against his neck, "Please…Show me how much you love me…"

Grimmjow chuckled, "You're dense woman. You already know how much I love you."

I smiled at him, "I know. I just…" I ran my hands over the length of Grimmjow's chest, "…I want to feel you against me."

Grimmjow's smirk widened, he took me in his arms and laid me out on the bed in an instant. He hovered over me. I couldn't help but grin at him. He moved in on my neck and traced kisses all over. "Grimmjow…Why are you kind to me and love me when I'm just a human?"

Grimmjow paused for a minute, "Maybe because you were kind to me first. And you love me even though I'm a monster. It has nothing to do with you being human. I could care less if you're a human." Grimmjow resumed with leaving kisses in his wake as he roamed my now nude body.

"You're not a monster," I told him. "I've told you that before." I moaned as he felt of my body with his rough calloused hands.

"I know." Grimmjow whispered. He removed his jeans and boxers, the only two things that he was wearing. "Relax," He told me as he spread my legs, he eased his way into me. I whimpered at first then stilled myself. He started out patiently then began to thrust harder and faster when I began to moan uncontrollably.

I wrapped my quivering sweaty legs around Grimmjow's waist and brought him closer, making him go deeper. I tilted my head back and cried out in pleasure freely. Grimmjow chuckled then loosened my legs from him. He pulled out of me after we both reached that much yearned climax.

"How was that," He asked with a smirk as he pressed his body against mine.

"Wonderful," I sighed with contentment.

"Hime, listen to me, I love you and only you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I nodded with happy tears. I hugged him to me, "I love you, more than I can put into words." Grimmjow looked at me. He didn't know what to say. "Honest, I love you that much, I would die for you."

"I won't allow that, I won't let you through your life away for my sake."

"Grimmjow…" He cut me off with a kiss. I returned it with a moan. I got sly and reached then grabbed his soaked cock and massaged him.

Grimmjow groaned lowly. I squeezed slightly. "Damn it woman," Grimmjow panted. We moved to where he laid flat on his back and I was above him, watching his expression as I rubbed him. When I decided that I tortured Grimmjow enough I took his length in my mouth. Grimmjow threw his head back and moaned loudly and deeply. I sucked on him until he released. I swallowed.

I climbed onto him and rode him. We were moaning and groaning in unison. We eventually both released, heavily. I climbed off of Grimmjow and lied down against his sweaty hot body exhausted. "I don't want you to be miserable anymore," I told him.

"You're the reason why I'm not stuck in that hell hole anymore," Grimmjow said as he held me, "You freed me."

_**FIN**_


End file.
